


Affinity

by abbyscameron



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyscameron/pseuds/abbyscameron
Summary: "Just so you know, you're always welcome whenever you need an escape," Kate says, when Kate and Kara exit the bar, into the nightlife of Gotham. "Or even if it's just a comforting presence you need."
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane
Kudos: 30





	Affinity

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not really sure what this is; but it came to me and wouldn't take no for an answer so I had to write it. I just really love Kara and Kate's dynamic and I would kill for more of it

Kara doesn’t know why she’s here, or why she ended up here of all places she could have went. She just knew, she needed space away from National City. She needed space from everyone acting like Lex Luthor was some sort of _hero._ She couldn’t handle no one knowing or remembering the Crisis.

Sure, J’onn had restored Alex’s and Nia’s memories. But it just wasn’t the same. Not really. They hadn’t _lived_ it with Kara. 

Maybe Kara was just looking for support and comfort of another people who understood. Which was why she was standing outside an empty bar in the middle of reconstruction. Kara doesn’t even know if this is the right place to find Kate or not.

She could easily just be outside some condemned building, or some stranger’s property. That one would be a hard one to explain.

“Kara?” a very familiar voice breaks her out her ramblings in her head and she’s immediately grateful for it.

Kara spins around and sees Kate walking up the sidewalk towards her. _Well that answers that._

Kara gave a small smile and a tiny wave in greeting. “Hi.”

Kate holds out her arms and titles her head. “Not that I’m not happy to see you; but what brings you all the way to Gotham?”

Kara sighs and pushes her glasses farther up her nose. “It’s been a lot recently, with everything and I just – I needed,” she was rambling now, not really knowing _how_ to explain it.

Though Kate Kane never missed a beat. “Someone who was there? Someone who understands?”

Kara nods, feeling grateful. “Exactly.”

“Why don’t we take this inside. Gotham at night isn’t exactly the safest place for a chat. Especially for Kryptonians who don’t need protecting.”

She soon finds herself being led into the bar and Kat e firmly closing the door behind them. “I’d offer you a drink, but it seems redundant since alcohol doesn’t have any effect on you.” 

“Sometimes, I really wished it did.”

Kara and Kate both still find themselves sitting at the bar with a bottle of beer. Kara picks at the label, slowly peeling it off. 

“Is that Lex guy still being a pain in the ass.”

Kara laughs. “He always is; but everyone thinks he’s some kind of _hero_ and he drives me insane, no one knows what really happened and my former best friend still hates my guts.”

Kate chuckles and takes a swig from her bottle. “And here I was thinking Kara Danvers’ life was all sunshine and rainbows.”

Kara scoffs at that. “It may seem like that on the outside. But on the inside, it most definitely is not.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Kara doesn’t, not really. But she also knows that keeping things bottled up never ends well. Besides, what was the point of flying all the way to Gotham if she didn’t?

Which is how Kara finds herself telling Kate about everything from the last couple of months. About how Lena found out she was Supergirl, her guilt over lying to her, about myriad, about William, about everything. 

“You know you shouldn’t feel guilty about keeping your identity a secret to protect yourself and her.” 

Kara glances at her. “And yet I’ve told just about everyone else in my life so easily.” 

Kate shrugs. “Seems to me you just wanted to hold on to the one person who didn’t see Supergirl when they looked at you. Maybe it is a little selfish; but we’re all entitled to be a little selfish every once in a while. Besides, if she’s really your best friend, she’ll come around. Maybe. And if not, then maybe it just wasn’t meant to be in the first place.” 

Kara blinks and brings the bottle to her lips. “How are you so good at this?”

“Honestly, no idea.”

They lapse into a comfortable silence, each enjoying the other’s company. Each relishing in the fact that they went through the same things. The Crisis, the time demons, the vanishing point and all the stress and tension that came with it. It wasn’t all a dream. It had actually _happened_ ; they’d actually _lived_ it. 

“What about you?” Kara says suddenly, breaking the calm. 

Kate just raises and eyebrow and takes another drink of her beer. 

“I’ve unloaded on you,” Kara says, stealing a glance towards the other woman. “It only seems fair to return the favor.” 

“Yeah, I’m not much of the talking type.”

Kara smiles. “Humor me, Kane.” 

* * *

“Just so you know, you’re always welcome whenever you need an escape,” Kate says, when Kate and Kara exit the bar, into the nightlife of Gotham. “Or even if it’s just a comforting presence you need.”

“The same goes for you,” Kara echoes, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I mean it, my couch, my spare room is always open.”

Kate stands there, obviously lost in her head, clearly giving something a lot of thought. “Actually, you know what; there is another thing you can do for me.”

“Of course,” Kara responds immediately. “Anything.”

“I want you to write my coming out article.”

Kara’s eyes squint and a brow raises on her head. “Wait… aren’t you – like already out?”

Kate chuckles again and Kara finds that she really likes the sound. “I mean, _her.”_

“Oh, _yeah_ , you mean your nocturnal you,” Kara smacks her forehead with the butt of her hand. “Yeah, that makes more sense.”

“Something just occurred to me during an encounter Batwoman had earlier,” Kate tells her. “And well, I’m also kind of sick of everyone in this city shipping Batwoman with just about any man she comes in contact with, thanks to Vesper Fairchild.”

“Do what now?”

Kate scoffs. “I don’t know how it is in National City, but the people of this city are very invested in Batwoman’s love life… However, I don’t want to lie to the city I sworn to myself to protect. I want to be honest in anyway that I can, and I think that having Batwoman come out is the first step.”

“I’ll get right on it, first thing when I get back home.”

“Thanks Kara.”

“Anytime.”


End file.
